1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packages having an outer bottle and an inner, flexible bag; and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for inserting flexible bags into outer bottles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Packages having an outer container and an inner, flexible bag are fairly common in the prior art. One class of such packages are commonly referred to as "squeeze pump" packages. Squeeze pump packages typically have a resilient outer bottle and a flexible inner bag. As the resilient outer bottle is squeezed, a positive pressure develops in the space between the flexible bag and the squeeze bottle. This increased air pressure around the flexible bag causes the bag to collapse against the product. Fluid product is then typically forced to flow through a fluid product valve and out of the squeeze pump package through a discharge orifice. Upon releasing the squeeze force, a vent valve is often utilized to permit atmospheric air to be drawn into the space between the flexible bag and the squeeze bottle as the outer bottle returns towards its original shape.
Despite significant functional advantages, typical squeeze pumps have had to overcome very real economic obstacles to successful commercialization. Exemplary economic obstacles have included increased cost due to the relatively large number of components, the structural complexity; and importantly, the lack of an economical method and apparatus for assembling squeeze pump packages.
The present invention provides one way to reduce many of these costs by utilization of a flexible inner bag which is inserted into the outer bottle through the relatively small finish of an essentially standard outer bottle. The present invention provides a method and apparatus for such insertion which can be performed at speeds common to typical high speed commercial equipment (i.e., 100 bottles per minute or more). In addition, the present invention enables the outer resilient bottles to rest upright throughout the entire assembly and filling process. The assembly and filling line includes, e.g., assembly equipment of the present invention, filling equipment, bottle capping equipment, bottle labeling equipment and case packing equipment.